Various types of assemblies or devices have been devised for stiffening hanger rods, for example, for seismic bracing purposes. Such devices are often, but not always, associated with multi-directional bracing for electrical conduit, cable trays and mechanical piping systems.
One common type of hanger rod stiffener assembly is that exemplified by the SC228 hanger rod stiffener assembly and the B22 channel combination made available by B-Line Systems, Inc. of Franklin Park, Ill. in which a clamp is disposed inside the channel rod stiffener to capture the threaded hanger rod and stiffen it.
Another well known approach that is that exemplified by the SC-UB hanger rod stiffener assembly utilized with the B22 channel, also made available by B-Line Systems, Inc. wherein a U-bolt is connected to a two-hole plate by hex nuts, the threaded hanger rod being captured between the rounded portion of the U-bolt and the channel.
It is also known to use bolts similar to U-bolts but which are straight, rather than curved, at the closed end thereof, the straight closed end being orthogonal to the threaded legs of the bolt. Hanger rod slippage is a problem with this arrangement.
Prior art hanger rod stiffener assemblies or devices have certain inherent limitations. For example, they are often restricted as to size and the same assembly can not be used for both large and small diameter rods. Virtually all such devices must utilize channel or uni-strut material as the stiffener component per se. Channels can, once they get to be a certain length, also become structurally unstable.
It is also known to weld a hanger rod to a stiffener. This is time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, such a connection is permanent and the stiffener is not removable from the rod once welded into place.